There are technologies in which identification information of a stolen vehicle is transmitted to vehicles, and a vehicle that has received the identification information determines whether or not the vehicle itself is a stolen vehicle and notifies a management center or the like of a result of the determination.
For example, in an invention disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a management center transmits a vehicle search signal including a registration number of a vehicle that has been stolen to a communication satellite, and the communication satellite transmits the information nationwide. The stolen vehicle that has received the vehicle search signal detects its own location using the GPS and replies to the communication satellite using the location information together with a location notification signal, and the communication satellite transmits the location notification signal to the management center. Then, the management center notifies the police of the location information.
In addition, in an invention disclosed in Patent literature 2, a theft prevention device mounted in a vehicle is configured to transmit radio waves having a specific frequency when a specific ID number is detected. When a vehicle is stolen, a cellular phone or the like transmits a specific ID number to the theft prevention device and receives a signal from the theft prevention device, whereby the stolen vehicle is detected.